


Getting Hooked

by Anonfeather



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is horny. Scrapper is not. Besides, Hook seems to really like it when his lover is not interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Getting Hooked  
> Rating: Mature/NC-17  
> Pairing/Characters: Scrapper/Hook  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Universe: G1  
> Warning: Decepticon smut, PWP, dub-con/non-con, rough  
> Author's Note: The smutty scene is very sketchy, thus the 'non-con' warning. Decepticons are bad at fluff or consent. My thanks to eerian_sadow for the beta-ing :D. Also, first time posting here :D

The Decepticons came back from a triumphant victory over the Autobots. They were celebrating in the Rec-Room, indulging in a large quantity of energon. Everyone could finally get their full rations! Not only that, they could go overboard if they wanted! They were happy and rowdy and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Scrapper, however, left early instead of partaking in the merry-making. If he stayed, he would waste some precious cycles he could invest in the next plan that would lead them to another victory.

“Still won’t stay up late with the others, I see.” Scrapper didn’t turn around to greet Hook. He didn't need to look at him to know that Hook was overcharged. The medic enjoyed treating himself to an energy boost whenever they got some spoils of wars.

“I have better things to do with my time.” Scrapper replied. The leader of the Constructicon thought it was best to make reserves with the spoils and to start planning for the following days. The best times to do so was when he could have peace and quiet in the Constructicon common room that also served as his office. So, after taken his due portion and stashing it away, he headed in the Constructicon common room to started working on the blueprints and his teammates' work-tasks.

“Yes, work.”Hook stepped near laid his servos on his leader’s shoulders. He gently caressed the area and moved toward the neck-cables. Scrapper stiffened and held the datapad tighter. “Don’t mind me. Keep working,”encouraged the Constructicon medic.

Scrapper didn’t relax into the soothing message, but he did return his focus toward his work. His subordinate hummed in appreciation seeing him ignore his advances. He loved nothing more than seeing someone concentrating so hard on a task that they could ignore any outside stimuli.

Scrapper’s zeal made Hook’s engine rev with delight. The medic leaned down and started tracing his glossa at the back of Scrapper’s neck-cables. The tapping on the datapad stopped for a second then resumed earnestly.

Hook smiled darkly and continued mapping, passing his glossa into the small nooks between Scrapper’s shoulder and neck. His servo started gliding down his fellow Constructicon’s chassis until it rested near his thigh. Scrapper only shifted to make the servos less impeding for his work.

“I love how hard-working you are,”murmured Hook into Scrapper’s audio.

“It’s a relief to know that,”replied Scrapper full of sarcasm. “It’s a shame that whenever I have important work to do, you always get into one of your moods.”

"It’s not my fault you trigger my mood when you’ve got important work to do,” Hook replied with snark.

Scrapper rolled his optics with exasperation toward the ceiling while the servo on the thigh dipped toward his interface covering. “Don’t stop working. Don't forget to calculate the amount of iron.”

“I know what I need t--"

“Shush,” interrupted Hook. “Work. Don’t stop.”

Scrapper growled at the back of his throat, but still he turned his attention back to his datapad. But it was too difficult to start the complex math task while clever digit seeped into his transformation seams. So instead, he pulled out a large canvaspad. He could draw the blueprints while his second in command continued to fondle him.

He started with the basic frame, dragging his digits across the pad. Hook hissed in delight.

“Oh yeah, like that. Make that perfectly square.”

Scrapper ignored the husky comment breathed into his audio. He was too used to it to be bothered. Hook liked hard-working mechs; mechs like Scrapper that placed work before personal relationship. He was obsessed with work, and didn’t care about interfacing or fun. At first Hook’s attention unnerved Scrapper and he demanded it to stop because it was interfering with his efficiency. Of course the numerous lectures about professionalism just got Hook’s engines rumbling. The more Scrapper tried to explain how he was uninterested, the more Hook became amorous.

For a brief time, Scrapper at tried to feign an interest in the medic hoping that it would turn him off. It did, but Scrapper could never invest enough energy to make it last. Also, the time spent pursuing his teammate made him waste so much work time that he decided it would just be easier to give in whenever Hook was in one of his moods. A minor inconvenience, most of the time. Currently, however, the medic was an annoyance as he started humping the back of the chair. With all the thumping, he couldn’t drag a straight line anymore.

“Hook!”Scrapper growled in irritation. “Would you stop it already!?”

Hook ignored Scrapper’s outburst. Instead he tugged on the chair and prompted his leader away from the desk. “Stand up”

Refusing to argue, Scrapper did as Hook said. Quickly the chair was pushed away. Hook wasted no time grinding against the other’s frame. For Scrapper, this was a definitive improvement over the hard hammering on the back of his chair. His servos were free to drag and drop lines on the canvaspad.

The basic schematics were underway when a small wire sneaked its way to the medical port on his neck. A small sting was felt as Hook hacked into his firewalls to bypass the locking codes on his interface panels.

It took less than a breem before his valve covering was bare to the cold air. Hook also hacked his spike and made it extend. Scrapper took a note to update his security system. Maybe even add a Trojan virus for Hook next time he wanted to indulge in his fetish.

Before he could muse anymore on the different protection he could add, he felt two slick fingers working his valve. How thoughtful, Hook took the time to use lube.

"Tomorrow, you're going to have to go to the surface with Scavenger and Long Haul," Scrapper said. "We need steel and bronze, and I want you to supervise them so they don't waste any tim-e!" His tried to announce his order casually but as a third digit made its way up his valve his voice hitched.

"What quantity?" asked a grinning Hook. The digits continued to work their way into the tight valve.

"I don't know!" growled Scrapper. "I was calculating the amounts until some perverted, overcharged fool started preventing me from doing so!"

"Oh, what an unpleasant mech," agreed the medical bot sardonically. "I think you should take care of him."

"I don't have much of a choice."

The digits were removed from the valve and the tip of Hook's spike circled the entrance. Hook kept teasing while murmured with a heated tone into Scrapper's audio: "For tomorrow, what are Bonecrusher's and Mixmaster's tasks?"

The question brought Scrapper's focus back to the schedule. He berated himself by getting distracted by a horny Hook. He thought of the question, and evaluated the needs. "Bonecrusher can have the day off, but Mixmaster needs to finish--!"

Scrapper made a high-pitch keen when Hook suddenly plunged into him with no warning. "M-Mixmaster n-needs to finish, to f-finish," Scrapper tried to repeat his sentence. But Hook wasn't giving him a chance as he started pounding. He sucked in a deep breath to calm down, but the spike reached some nodes that hardly ever got a chance to be stimulated.

His body betrayed him, and it rocked with every thrust his second delivered. He made sure to mute the pleasured sound. He didn't want to hear Hook gloat later on.

Hook bent his leader over the desk and earnestly worked on getting the two of them to overload. It helped having access to the medical port in his partner's neck. When his overload would come, he could trigger it in Scrapper at will.

"What does Mixmaster needs to finish?" asked Hook. Scrapper had stopped talking to avoid a pathetic, but utterly delicious pleasured mew. Because the question concerned work, his leader would feel obligated to response. And the moment when he'd open his mouth, he won't be able to prevent the sound Hook desired to hear before overload.

"T-the, ahun, f-formula, unf," Scrapper replied with a voice broken with moans.

Hook groaned as attained his overload, spilling his transfluid deep inside the other's valve. He sent the command to the medical port, and pushed Scrapper over the edge. Scrapper froze as the charge passed through him. After a few seconds of respite, Scrapper pushed away Hook.

"Damnation Hook," Scrapper said as he looked down on the canvaspad. Not only were the lines mess up due to the hard interfacing, but when Hook sent the overload command, his spike sputtered his transfluid on the pad. He called forth a cleaning fabric from his subspace and held it above the stain to swipe it clean. But, the trickle of transfluid going down his leg stayed his servo. He cursed Hook again. "I'm going to the wash rack".

A lewd smile stretched on Hook's lip components as he watched Scrapper walk stiffly towards the Constructicon wash rack. Right before the door closed, Scrapper turned around with a solid glare towards his second in command.

"I expect you to clean the mess you created," he said. "And complete the calculations!"

"Sure," Hook replied with a sated grin. He sat down and looked at the mess. He reached forward, but stopped as he heard the shower in the wash rack. He listened to it, and wondered what Scrapper was thinking about. He probably was calculating the percentage of success the next plan would have.

Hook felt the charge return and quickly stood up. He crossed the distance to the wash rack and barged in.

"Damn it, Hook!" Scrapper yelled as the horny medic tackled him to the wall.

OoOoOo

The End   


  
  
  


  


  
  
  



End file.
